


Damage Control

by monoidea



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Groping, M/M, Shame, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoidea/pseuds/monoidea
Summary: Shaw has supreme survival skills but this time he's not sure he will walk away unscathed from this particular mission. Even if he does, he will wear a dent on his pride for an eternity.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fairshaw Week 2020





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #FairshawWeek 2020 prompt Day 1: Ropes.  
> In this case, it's rather (g)ropes though. This is my first story ever! Please enjoy! Also forgive me.

Mathias Shaw was a proud man, and he worshipped no known gods neither followed any creed. However, it seemed some deities existed for the sole purpose to torment him, Shaw started to believe. He already knew something awful was prone to happen when a notorious ex-pirate was assigned to join him on a basic reconnaissance mission.

His predictions, for about the thousandth time in his life, have proven to be correct. Trust Fairwind to walk straight into a simple trap and drag Shaw with him once falling. Now they were captured in a damp, dark cave by troggs of all creatures. The Spymaster of the Alliance, captured by - _"Troggs? Seriously Shaw?"_ He already heard Wyrmbane's bemused voice in his head, mocking and making fun of him. To make things worse the situation escalated to the point where they were now tied together, back to back with a crude rope painfully digging into both their wrists and winding around their torsos like a snake. The troggs had an appetite for humans, or so the whispers deemed. There were about a dozen of them bustling about, they already got a considerable fire going and started sharpening a huge cooking stick. For spit roasting. Not that Shaw and his companion were in any actual danger, for the spymaster had a team of operatives tailing him in case something went awry. However, they expected an ambush from the Horde, not from some local half-wit beings. Getting captured by these lowly creatures was certainly not something he would be proud of. Frankly, this was a new low. He was once captured by murlocs in Elwynn Forest, but back then he had the excuse of being merely five years old. Some part of him never recovered from the shame, still. He wondered how he might omit this small interlude with the troggs from his mission report altogether.

"Now that's an outright pinch we're in, mate." the annoying voice sounded from behind him, way too loud and close. Too freaking close for Shaw's comfort. 

"I wonder whose fault is it?" Shaw wanted to stay quiet, he really did, but his voice was overflowing with contempt which he couldn't keep at bay. 

"Mine?" asked Flynn, meekly, trying to turn his head around but failing and bumping the back of their heads painfully instead. The spymaster exhaled through his nose in irritation. 

Meanwhile one of the troggs started slicing up onions, and Shaw felt tears springing to his eyes. Why troggs of all creatures?

"Steelspark and the others are nearby. They can't find us like this." Shaw cringed because the last sentence sounded too desperate and honest, he didn't like it. 

"Can you move your hands? Any of them?"

"Well." Shaw felt shuffling behind him, both their torsos swaying in tandem with Flynn's efforts. Maybe their day could still be salvaged because he felt some definite movement against his back. "Yup. The rope around -" he stopped to wriggle his hand a bit more "my left hand is loose."

"Can you undo the knots?"

There was more shuffling as Flynn tried to work on the knots, but soon he gave up.

"Nope. Knot's pulled too tight." he huffed.

The troggs suddenly shifted their attention from the preparations of a future feast to something more imminent. Unarticulated screams filtered in from outside, and the creatures reached for their spears and exited the cave in a hurry. They were running out of time, Shaw noted briskly. 

"You need to grab my dagger." 

"Didn't the troggs take them?"

"Not all of them."

"Okie then, where?" Shaw felt a hand near his rear, and a flame rose on his cheek. There was no way around it. Either Steelspark would find them tied up like this, or Flynn would have to grope around for his dagger. Merciless choices. 

"In my pants." he admitted, resigned. Flynn let out a chuckle, and it fuelled the fire already spreading on Shaw's cheeks. Shame made him shudder, he had to grit his teeth to refrain from cursing. Not only he was captured by troggs, but he was with Fairwind of all people. He had an idea that maybe he could just bite his own tongue and choke on his blood so he wouldn't have to deal with this much embarrassment.

"Where? In the front?" Shaw grunted in affirmative.

"Mate you have to be specific if you want me to make progress!" Flynn sounded a bit frantic but it was also obvious he could barely suppress his mirth as his hands already started their journey, breaching the hem of Shaw's pants. On his way down he cupped one of his buttocks, effectively giving it a squeeze. Shaw stiffened with a sharp intake of breath.

"Is it at your crotch?" Flynn asked innocently as if the squeezing was merely an unintended part of the process. As if. The spymaster was still gritting his teeth. 

"Strapped onto my thigh. But yes, near." He let out another sigh of defeat as he admitted barely audibly. Thankfully, Flynn didn't make a comment, however, another breathless chuckle left him, no doubt he was really amused. Shaw glanced at the dark ceiling, hoping to find something interesting to look at to shift his attention from the hand shamelessly mapping his nether regions. Staying detached from the situation at hand seemed impossible as the offending limb progressed further, curling around his hips. This time it was the former pirate that let out a sound of discomfort because his hand was twisted unnaturally already and the effort was taking its toll on his elbow and shoulder crudely. 

"Am I close?" he asked with effort, and Shaw felt erratic movements near his pubes. The back of their skulls bumped together once more with a painful 'thock'.

"A bit to the right." Fairwind grunted and did as instructed. He shifted his body to get a better angle and reached towards his destination. Shaw stiffened. The hand was on his penis now.

"Ah is that..?" Fairwind didn't finish the question, thankfully, but Shaw felt that he was trembling with laughter. The spymaster scrunched his eyes shut in defeat. 

Flynn couldn't hold in his snicker as he groped harder to map out his most private parts, curiously, and Shaw acted on impulse. Self-defense. When Shaw would later assess the events that occurred in this blasted cave, he would simply call it as instinctive self-defense. He did the only thing he had in mind, and the only thing he was capable of at the moment. With a sharp movement, he pressed his fist against Fairwinds backside, sticking out his thumb forcefully, wedging between Flynn's buttcheeks and pushing hard. Flynn's chuckle stopped abruptly because Shaw's thumb pressed exactly where he intended. Inward. Flynn shuddered, his breath hitched and he let out a confused 'Oh'. Shaw went pale. He realized, too late, that probably his plan to intimidate backfired. What he meant as a threat, may have just had the complete opposite effect. He heard a strained snigger.

"I said to the right." Shaw hissed in anger. Had he spoken out loud, his voice would have been shrill from frustration. His blood was reaching boiling temperature. 

"Yeah, but is it to your right or mine, mate?" Finally, some of the frustration reached Flynn too, the air of laughter receded and his tone became impatient. 

"Mine." 

"Then freaking say so!" 

To make matters worse, the commotion outside quieted down, meaning Kelsey and the others were nearby. Then the realization struck like lightning that his operatives were likely to find him not only tied up by troggs, but with also Flynn's hand groping in his pants and his thumb stuck within Fairwind's asshole. He was about to shrivel away in shame for certain. He decided to remove the digit from Flynn's rear.

Flynn didn't make a comment on that but he grunted in pain, not from the receding intrusion but from the strain on his twisted shoulder and elbow which was slowly becoming unbearable. Then of course, his whole arm decided this was the right time to succumb to a vicious cramp and he yelped in pain.

"Captain Fairwind" Shaw urged.

"Sorry mate, but it bloody hurts!." Flynn breathed, of course his hand was still on Shaw's dick, not being able to move while the cramp lasted. Shaw tried his hardest to ignore the trembling digits over his sack and wondered why did Flynn reach into his smallclothes too instead of his pants only. The ceiling held nothing of interest no matter how hard Shaw was intent on studying it. Also, there were tears pooling in his eyes, for which he still blamed the onions absent-mindedly. 

"Is it a toothpick I am looking for?" Flynn asked breathlessly Shaw had to stifle yet another groan, he was hoping Flynn didn't mean his private area with his wording because his pride was already in shambles, the level of his embarrassment already reached its limits. The cramping subsided and Fairwind was able to move again, albeit his breathing was harsh. 

"You're close." Shaw encouraged. The small dagger was strapped onto his right thigh and the ex-pirate's hand was inching close to it. 

"Am I?" Flynn asked. Then. "Are you close too?" he asked in a cheeky tone. Shaw decided to ignore that altogether, shutting down his mind. Being eaten alive by troggs suddenly seemed a much more preferable situation than the current one he was in. The hands departed and finally, finally started crawling in the right direction.

"Downwards?"

"Yes. Nearly there." Shaw said, tone alarmingly neutral. It sounded resigned to unknowing ears. Though if Flynn knew him better, he would have started sweating and chanting prayers, because whenever the spymaster used this calm tone, there was a death toll to be accounted for.

"Oh." Shaw wanted to say 'Oh' too, because it was about damn time Fairwind reached his dagger. He felt fingers close around the object, and at long last Flynn fished out the blade from its confines. 

"Mate, it's smaller than I expected." Again Shaw wasn't sure if Flynn was actually talking about the blade, but one could hope. 

"I could neuter you with it if you don't free us soon." The threat proved to be imminent because Flynn abruptly started to work on the matter at hand.

"Careful." Shaw chided, as he felt the feathery touch of the cold blade against his skin. The blade was really small, indeed the term 'toothpick' wasn't that far off the mark, though despite its size it was just as sharp as a razor. It saved Shaw's life countless times before, now it had to save his remaining dignity. Not that there was much left of it to save. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the ropes gave as Flynn sliced his way through them. Shaw let out a really long frustrated sigh audibly as the rope unfurled and he gained control of his movements once more. The first thing he did was to bury his face deep in his hands, which he wanted to do desperately ever since their ordeal with the troggs started.

Flynn whistled cheerfully as he stood. 

"Well that was-" He started, but Shaw raised his hand to silence him in a silent plea. Small consolation, but it worked. The ex-pirate didn't finish the sentence, he only grinned as he held out his hand to pull Shaw up. Shaw reluctantly accepted the hand, uncaring because his composure was damaged beyond repair already. As he stood he realized that no matter how mortified he was throughout Flynn's mission to retrieve his dagger, he still managed to get hard somehow from a little groping, and now there was a visible bulge in his pants. He quickly averted his eyes from his own crotch and tried to stand in a way that it wasn't so prominent. He stole a quick glance at Fairwind and to his utter astonishment, the pirate was hard too. And he made no attempt to hide it, even. Shaw wondered briefly if the little trick with his thumb had anything to do with it. Nonetheless, the ex-pirate stood there defiantly, with hands placed on his hips, showing off his bulge, and he was looking at Shaw expectantly. Their eyes met. Flynn grinned and raised his eyebrows in an inquisitory manner while Shaw's face was an ashen shade showing a weird mixture of astonishment, rage, shame, and despair. He was torn between trying to find words and the urge to strangle the man with his bare hands. 

"Oh hey, you already set yourselves free?" chirped a voice from the entrance. Shaw took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to will down his hardon because Kelsey Steelspark stood there, daggers at the ready. "If I knew I wouldn't have massacred the whole village." 

Shaw saw in hindsight how Flynn tried to cover his package by pulling his coat's lapels closer to each other awkwardly. Thankfully Kelsey was looking at Shaw, and the cave was dim. However, the look on her face even beneath the goggles was a giveaway of her opinion, much to Shaw's dismay.

"Seriously, Shaw. You got captured by _troggs?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I made an attempt! Frustrated Shaw is best Shaw.  
> Alas, I'm already a day late and it's barely even started. That's so me.
> 
> Please note the following:  
> \- I'm not a native English speaker, feel free to correct me. C&C is (are?) welcome.  
> \- Been lurking here for a while, leaving a tremendous amount of guest kudos everywhere. I'm stuck on this ship.  
> \- I'm not on any platform of social media but I really appreciate the fandom and I am really thankful for the awesome quality works it provides.  
> \- I'm confused and new on Ao3. Also now I'm 2-3 days late because it took me one to register here and another one to figure out how this site works. :') /cry  
> \- I don't know how tagging works. Lol. I need help.  
> \- Last time I edited html was in 2005.  
> \- I massacred the trogg village for two hours on my main to reach level 120. Not the proudest moment in gaming history, but it's a fond memory.  
> \- I'm really sorry. For all of the above. ^  
> Love you all! <3


End file.
